Fallen
by James Dayan
Summary: Pan is like any regular angel. He works, takes care of his siblings, and keeps the peace. But when Metatron casts the big angel family out of Heaven, who else does he have to go to but big brother Castiel?


Disclaimer: Supernatural and it's characters does not, in any shape or form, belong to myself. I only own Lailah and Pan, both of whom are original characters.

* * *

One could not ask for anything better. It was a bright, busy day in Heaven. All the angels were working diligently and Naomi was cooped up in her office, meaning that no one was receiving an earful. Things were good.

Pan was busying himself in the Gardens, working alongside Joshua. He passed a bushel of rhododendrons, fingers lazily rubbing against the smooth petals. He dipped his watering can into the center, pouring sweet water to the core of the flowers. Pan closed his eyes, reveling in the joyful simplicity of his life.

"Careful, boy, or you'll overwater them," cam Joshua's chiding voice. He had snuck up behind his younger companion, and he winked at him as he pulled off a dirtied gardening glove.

"Sorry," mumbled Pan, pulling the can back.

It was a while before Joshua spoke again, "Do you hear that?" Pan cocked his head to the side. A low rumbling could be heard off in the distance. Like the growl of a hungry dog, it whined and groaned, getting louder each second.

"Another thunderstorm, perhaps?" the boy asked.

"There isn't another one scheduled for at least a week. That's no storm…" he trailed off, A deep-set frown crawled its way over Joshua's face, lines etching themselves into his creased brow. "That's not Naomi either."

A loud creaking was heard, like a massive, unoiled door was slowly being shut.

And that's exactly what it was.

"The Gates," Joshua whispered before turning to Pan in alarm, "Quickly, go fly to the East and see what's happening. If they're closing the Gates then something is terribly wrong."

Pan wasted no time, nodding his head before unfurling his large, light brown wings. He took a running start, jumping into action and beating his wings down hard to gain some air.

He was never a good flyer; all those twists and turns while simultaneously trying to glide through the clouds without hitting something? It just wasn't his strong spot.

He flew to the East, like Joshua instructed, coming across more angels just as confused. Seeing Pan, they took off as well, following closely behind, asking questions along the way.

"What's happening?"

"Pan? What's going on?"

After being bombarded by questions he didn't have answers to he let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his curly hair. "I have no idea, okay? Let's just find out," he shouted. That shut them up quickly, all focus on flying towards the noises.

It wasn't long before they reached Naomi's headquarters. From outside, Pan could see flashing lights as more angels fled the building. None of them were Naomi. He stopped in front of the building, letting his wings droop as he rushed up to another brother.

"What's going on? Where's Naomi?"

"Get out of here, kid. Metatron's gone crazy, he's trying to shut the Gates!" His brother screeched, flying off without another word. Pan was distraught; closing the gates? Who's Metatron? It couldn't be the scribe of God, surely.

Pan took his brother's advice, flying off into the crowds of his brothers and sisters, wanting to know if they could stop the Gates.

The rumbling grew louder and Pan noticed that daylight started to shine through the clouds on which they stood. The clouds couldn't be shifting; this high up, they're rooted in place for Heaven.

The first angel fell when a hole opened up beneath him. He hadn't been flying, just running towards the Gates when the clouds separated and his feathery butt fell through towards Earth.

Several more followed him, the clouds ripping apart like sheets of paper, flimsy and bendable. Pan screamed when he saw his sister, one of the youngest in the garrison, fall. He surged towards her, his wings flying behind him as he turned and ducked through others who were busy trying to fly their way back into heaven.

He caught her, just barely, snatching her dark gray jacket and swinging her into his arms. He cradled her gently, unable to stop their descent as they fell from their home and towards the unknown.

"Pan?" His sister, Lailah, asked. Her wide brown eyes peered up at him, tears filling them as her lips formed a pout.

"I'm here, sister, I'm here." He replied, not bothering to take his eyes off of her, even as they flew through another cloud, spraying them with water.

Pan's wings were beginning to burn, a long searing pain shooting up from the tips to the base of his shoulders. He grit his teeth and tried to focus on flying them towards safety, but his wings would not comply.

"Pan, I'm scared."

"Me too, but it's going to be okay, you know why?"

His wings were on fire now, burning with the pain of a thousand suns as he hurtled through the air, his younger sister clutched to his chest, her tawny wings clinging to her back. He saw it first happen to her, then felt it on himself.

Her wings were beginning to disintegrate.

The feathers fell and burned up in the atmosphere, like a chicken being plucked they fell one by one, falling away from her wings and becoming nothing.

"Pan, what's happening? My wings hurt!" She cried, clutching his vest even more tightly. He held her secure, holding on for dear life as tears burned the back of his vision. "What's happening to your wings, brother?" She shouted over the roar of the wind.

He couldn't answer her. He only repeated his previous question, "We're going to be okay, Lailah, you know why?"

After a moment, her eyes, brimming with all the pain she's ever felt, locked onto his, "Why?"

He gave her a defiant smile, the last one he'd give in quite some time, "We're going to find our brother. We're going to find Castiel."

* * *

...and end of the prologue.


End file.
